


Lack of

by Trainedinkarate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainedinkarate/pseuds/Trainedinkarate
Summary: There was a lack of many things in Dwight's life.but what would be the breaking point?How would Jake handle Dwight finding the breaking point?





	Lack of

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fan fiction written for my partner.
> 
> I've never actually played Dead By Daylight, but I have watched my love play it many times along with a few youtube videos here and there so I hope everything's okay by accuracy standards. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments if it's not.

Dirt and blood clung to his body. If not physically then mentally. The constant metallic taste and smell overwhelming him still even multiple washes and hours later. It had been almost years now since this all started, he honestly couldn’t even tell, it could have been only days and no one would know any different. Was time even passing for them? Those were all questions for later, now there was a more pressing matter. Dwight was missing from around the campfire and Jake was worried. It was rare for the dark-haired survivor to not be around talking to everyone and make sure they’re okay. That’s how Dwight was, always so caring and sweet. Dwight could only truly be described as a ray of sun coming through the window in a dusty attic, reflecting off a jar causing a rainbow on the wooden floorboards below. That’s how he was, a beautiful specimen hidden away amongst dirt, dust, isolation, and walls, unknown to the world and uncared for yet so beautiful, so special, so unique and intriguing in his own ways. It had taken time for Jake to even notice this himself, the way he cared for Dwight. As. A. Friend. As a totally heterosexual friend. 

As Jake wandered at a slow grueling pace, stuck in his mind, he found himself further and further from the camp. Mind lost within a maze of thoughts, most shouting and screaming but the occasional coherent sentence ran its cores. After at least some time spent walking into the woods he picked up the faint sound of crying. It was muffled at first, choked little sobs hidden behind the pure silence. The silence that could drive people insane if listened to long enough. It was an odd thing, silence. It was so consuming, so paralysing, the silence that was. Silence. Wait no. This wasn’t silence. No there was sobbing, that’s what drew Jake here. There was sobbing. No. That’s not it, that’s not why he was here. There was something else to it. Something else drew Jake here, no sobbing, no silence. No Dwight? No Dwight! That’s why! Dwight! Dwight was missing! How could he forget. Dwight of all people. The silence was louder than he thought, maybe.

As if on queue the silence grew louder. The cries following, louder and louder, once a soft sniffle, now a heart wrenching sob. The kind of cry that made people silent and drew them breathless. That’s how it rendered Jake at least. Silent and breathless because deep down he knew those cries. Having memorized the noise and burnt it into his brain. They weren’t just anyone’s cries. They were the silent wails of Dwight. It was almost screaming by this point Jack had made it to him. His mind spinning and whirling as everything grew so loud, so quick, so silent. It was silent again. Why was it like that? That’s not important. Dwight was important. Dwight who laid curled in on himself, propped up against a tree, trembling like the leaves he sat amongst. Hunched over, shoulders shaking as he flexed and unflexed his hand in his hair. The other stuffed into his mouth like one would a bag of food, not a fist. He was biting down harshly into his curled fist, Jake recognising this all so immediately. Dwight was breaking down. 

Quickly Jake rush to Dwight’s side, eyes widened as panic ran through his veins like poison being injected into his system. Hands flying to grip Dwight’s wrist in attempts to pull the hand from the survivor's mouth. The sudden movement causing a squeal to be ripped from Dwight. The noise so high pitched and fragile it made Jake pause for a second. Brown eyes widening as they made contact with Jake’s. Behind those glasses Jake saw a storm, dark and consuming. Something he had never seen in those eyes before. Yes there had been sadness and pain hidden in those eyes but this, this was something else entirely. It wasn’t Dwight. No, maybe it was, maybe this was always hidden behind those loud words and wide smiles. This pain and hurt, was it Dwight? It was certainly him physically which drew the panic to pick up in Jake all over again. Arms springing into action before even his mind could catch up. Arms slipping around the shoulders of the man and bringing him in close. Simply holding Dwight like he had many times before. He knew Dwight, he knew what would work with him and what wouldn’t. He knew how to care for his boy. Wait what, his boy? No Dwight wasn’t his, Dwight wasn’t property, Dwight was a person and Dwight meant more to him that he could even realise but Dwight wasn’t his. It was in that moment that Jake simply went blank. Mind filling with silence as he pulled Dwight onto his lap and held him close and tight.

Jake just held Dwight to his chest, tight and comforting the way he knew would. That’s just how it’s always been between the two of them. For how long they’ve been stuck in this hell hole Jake was intrigued by Dwight, learning to grow close to him, learning how to care for the man that was never cared for. The man that only cared for others, never himself. He grew close to Dwight, close enough to pull him out of what daze he was in. Out of what caused the crying in the first place. “Jake?” Dwight’s voice, it was broken, so quiet, so unsure of itself. Jake didn’t have it in him to reply to Dwight, he only pulled him in closer. This caused a whole nother round of crying from Dwight. Mumbled words coming between Dwight’s sobs. Little things picked up here and there by Jake who had no option but to listen. It was listen to the cries that broke him or listen to the silence. The silence should not even be considered an option so listening to the heart-breaking sobs of Dwight it was. The noises that had been burnt into Jake's brain, accompanied by images. The countless times the two of them had been in trials together. The times he had seen Dwight hooked, the way the metal would delve into his flesh, blood going everywhere. The blood not only staining Dwight’s body but Jakes mind, watching it over and over and over and over again. The way screams and cries wrung out through the air. Pleading and begging for help. The way those noises became so normal for them all. So normal for Jake to hear yet so painful deep down. Deep down in places he refused to go, to even think upon. 

The two of them sat like that for a while. Dwight’s mumbled please for Jake to stay, for Jake to hold and never let go. To never let them be torn apart. To keep things like they were in that moment. To keep the way life was in this small little moment the same. Don’t let him go back, Jakes own thoughts began to chant. The silence now screaming at him to protect, to keep the chaos of the moment. To keep what they had now. To keep what wasn’t going to last. It wasn’t. Things change. Things changed.


End file.
